Fire and Ice
by Madame la Cullen
Summary: Deidre Corele is just a plain seventeen year old girl. until She meets Mac, a mysterious newcomer in her town. Him and his family are not like everybody else. And what is his family trying to hide? Maybe some Cullen and Volturi action later on. Please R
1. Fire and Ice

My first REAL story, i have a couple of one shots. I need Info! Feedback, data, whatever you want to call it so PLEASE PLEASE review!

DISCLAIMER- I no Own! End of story!

Chapter One- Fire and Ice

I opened my eyes. The sunlight was shining mercilessly into my room, lighting it in a bright, warm yellow glow.

'Stupid sun' I thought as I got up and shut the blinds, relieving my eyes from the harsh light. I didn't like the sun. I preferred the moon and stars. I was a creature of the night. Or at least I acted like one.

I pulled on a pair of grey shorts and a green tank. It was hot outside. Sadly so. The forecast caused for nice hot hot hot days this week, my torture. Heat was awful. I'd rather die in ice than fire.

I went downstairs and was bombarded by an over happy and underdressed Sister. She was two years younger than me And acted like she was the elder. She was wearing a skimpy bikini top and tiny jean shorts, revealing half her butt cheek.

"Nice to see your celebrating for the full moon tonight." I smirked as I grabbed a banana off the counter, peeling it happily as she stared at me In confusion.

"What are you rambling about, Deidre? Something about your weird obsession I assume?"

"You know, Kiy, assuming makes an ass out of you and me." She rolled her eyes and opened her cell phone, beginning to talk animatedly to one of her dense friends, no doubt.

I stared mournfully out the window, watching a couple jog by, their dog in tow. How I yearned for the coolness of night. No one was up at that time and you could do what you wanted without interuptions. And the sky!

You could barely look up during the day, the sun smothering the shining stars in brightness, extinguishing the beautiful, faraway flames. It hurt to peer into the blue nothingness. But at night…you could stare for hours and still be wanting more. The darkness went on forever.

I blinked as something hit my forehead. It was wet and cold and kind of slimy. I looked up. Carver Anthony, my neighbor and friend stood there, a sliced orange in his hand. I swiped at my head and flicked the pale orange pulp away from me.

"Ugh! Gross, Car! If I wanted you to spit pulp on my head, I would've asked!" he was holding his sides as he laughed, his deep throaty guffaws vibrating around the room.

"Y-Your..haha!..f- gasp..face!" I rolled my eyes and rubbed my palm against my head for good measure.

"So…I know you didn't just come here to assault my body with food. What do you want?" I asked, aggravated that he pulled me out of my dreamlike state. And also thankful. I was afraid that one of these days I was going to get stuck like that.

He threw away his orange peels and washed himself of the sticky juice. "Well. I was going to ask my good friend to come to the Night Music Festival with me…but she's being very ill. What should I do?" A teasing smirk was on his lips and I couldn't help but smile.

I loved going to the concerts they had at the town square. A whole bunch of bands and music groups would set up on the sidewalks and music floated in the air for miles. And everything is better under the protection of the stars.

"Here's my advise, ignore her bad mood and just take her. She's sure to say yes. And she'd probably want to know if anyone else was going to join you."

He nodded. "So I take that as a, 'Yes, Carver. Of course I'll go.' and we'll be meeting Snip and Cain at the bottle house." I nodded. Alisa Jacobs, aka Snip, and Cain Howe was the other part of our little 'group' . We hung out at the recycle building that recycled bottles. Hence the name: the bottle house.

"O.k. It's a date. What time? Six maybe?" He nodded.

"Yeah. See you then!" With that he walked out the front door. I rolled my eyes. He was getting too friendly walking in and out of my house like it was his own.

I turned around and was met with a glaring Kiy. She had her hands on her hips and a 'do you care to explain?" look on her face.

"Aren't you going swimming or something? Why don't you leave, already instead of looking at me like that?"

"Why did you just say you would go on a date with Carver?" her voice was huffy and high-pitched.

"It's a figure of speech, deary. I don't go on dates. And I'm not going with just him. And he knows it's not a date anyway even though I said it's a date. If you prefer that I do not say going on a date...how about, it's a time to hang out? It's Not a date." I muttered.

"Well, you need to tell him that. The look on his face when you said yes and said it's a date was priceless. He likes you, Deidre."

"Like a friend, Kiy just friends. I'm not going to 'take him away from you' as you so lovingly put it." she snorted. "Sure. Whatever."

I tried not to pull her fake blonde hair as she stormed past. A date! Honestly. Who does she think she is? _Me _on a date? Really. It was a laughing matter. Who would go on a date with _me_, of all people?

But…what if he really _did_ think it was a date? But he knew that. I didn't even like him like that! But, he had been smiling at me in this strange way recently. Boys!

I shook my head and went to work, cleaning the house and doing laundry, thinking about tonight.

It was going to be a full moon. The festival was going to be lots of fun. Great music, friends, and food! What could be better?

I frowned as Kiy's words echoed in my mind. _"He likes you Deidre!" _No, he didn't. he wouldn't do that…would he? If he liked me…our whole friendship would be awkward.

I rubbed my head. Great! Now I'm confused!

So that's it! Do you like? Do you Love? Or do you...hate it? :( Reviews are the only way i'll know!

There's a little button to the bottom left corner...you press it! Amazing, i know!


	2. Melting In Ice

O.k. The first chapter was boreing and really wasn't very intresting.

maybe this one will strike your fancy!

**DISCLAIMER**: i don't own anything except The plot, Carver, Snip, Cain, Kiy, Deidre, and Mac. This list may get bigger, but who knows?

Now...on to the story!

Chapter Two- Melting in Ice

It was almost time for the Festival and I was getting ready. I had taken a shower and was dressed in a green cami and blue jeans that had been 'arted' on by Cain. He was an amazing artist and there were black designs all around them.

My curly brown hair was in crazy disarray, I had let it air dry and this is what it did. I slipped a pair of thin black and green cuff bracelets on my pale wrists and my black flippers were on my feet. I was ready to roll.

I went downstairs and outside. It was cooler than this afternoon, but still a little muggy. The moon was full and bright, lighting the whole sky, it's fellow stars shining as though wishing me a happy night.

I jumped as a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Carter! You scared the shit out of me!" he grinned.

"I seem to be doing that a lot lately. My scaring skills must be getting better."

"Are you sure it's not your face?" I muttered. I busted out laughing at his shocked look. "Teasing! I was just teasing! Jeez!"

His face of disbelief slowly formed a smile. "You made a funny…wow. I'm impressed!" I nudged his ribs with my elbow and we headed off down the street to the Bottle house.

When we got there, Snip and Cain were already there, lounging in an old sofa and recliner, a broken side table was laden with empty coke cans and wrappers.

"De, Car! Finally! We thought you might have disappeared together!" I gave a small smile and rolled my eyes but I got the uneasy feeling again.

"are you ready to go rock out in Town Square?!" Cain yelled out, throwing his hands up and standing. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a neon blue shirt. A silver studded belt circled his waist. His dyed black hair was sticking up in spikes and his eyebrow bore a silver loop.

Snip stood up and slapped fives with him. "Hell ya!" She was wearing a pink cashmere skirt and jacket pullover with a white came underneath. Her honey blonde hair was in a a curly ponytail and her blue eyes were bright with excitement.

"Let's go, then." Carver added, grabbing his jacket off the table. He was wearing kaki shorts and a fitting red shirt. I followed my friends to the Festival area.

We were met with a few bands warming up, music floating around our heads in an odd melody. There were bass drums and guitars and there was some violin in the mix. The delicious smell of corndogs and funnel cakes wafted along, entwine in the music, causing a heady sensation. The whole town was out here tonight.

"Hey, how about over here? We get a god view at this stage!" we all nodded and walked over. There was a blanket in Cains arms that hadn't been there before and he laid it on the grass, and fell onto it. "Ahh. All comfy cozy!" I chuckled and sat down also.

We would wonder around when the harder, louder bands started to play. There were the quieter, softer groups right now, for the old people and the younger kids. When it got darker the bands that we liked to listen to would start to play.

We laughed and goofed around for awhile, critiquing the bands and talking to friends. The crowd got more rambunctious as the night grew on. of course There was the few people who brought alcohol and by now they were little tipsy.

My stomach growled and I bid my friends temporary goodbye as I went to one of the many food stands on the sidewalk.. There was one a ways off selling sandwiches so I went over there.

The light around it was off so it was doused in darkness, the only light was coming from the inside. I was on the side when a cold hand grabbed my arm and pulled me into the shadows.

I tried to pull my arm away and looked up. An extremely handsome, pale man stood there. His eyes were a burgundy red, his face beautifully uplifted into a smile, his long teeth glistening.

"Wh-what do you want?" I whispered, shaking from fear and his cold touch.

"Ahhh…my dear." he whispered, his icy breath wafting into my face. His smell was heavenly. I tried not to melt. My brain was hazy from his scent and fear and I couldn't do anything but stare helplessly into his gorgeous face.

"You…I want you. You scent is mouthwatering. I'm so glad I happened to be visiting or I would have had to miss out on a treat like you." His face was at my neck, his cold, smooth lips grazing my shoulder. I shuddered as his freezing tongue flicked out.

Fear was immobilizing me. I couldn't move. I could barely breath through my constricted throat. But I figured that if I tried to run, I wouldn't have been able to go far.

I wasn't sure what he meant by I smelled mouth watering. And I didn't know what he was going to do to me. I wasn't' sure I wanted to know.

I voice, deep and velvety smooth made him stop in his tracks. My breath was coming out in shaky gasps and I could barely move to look at the other person.

"I think you still will."

The other guy was tall and pale also, his features holding the unnatural beauty as well, but I wasn't afraid of him. I now felt…safe. His eyes were a buttery yellow-gold, and his dirty blonde hair fell into his eyes in marvelous disarray.

The Man who held my arm crouched in front of me, a low growl that sent chills down my spine, thundered from his lips. The honey-eyed savior narrowed his eyes and gave a terrifying growl also.

"I don't think you want to do this here, in front of all these people. You know what will happen if you expose us." My guy gave another growl.

"You just want her for yourself. You trying to save a human!" he hissed the word. "You won't be able to save her when I'm done. You'll have to either kill her, or let the transformation begin," At those words the other one took a step forward.

I was slung in front of my guy, his horrible frozen lips at my neck.

"She's mine!"

Dun dun dun! Another chappy! R&R please!


	3. Falling In Love

Here's the next Chapter! I know they are short but...i'll try and make them longer.

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Twilight. Even though i really wish I did. Though I do own Mac and all his fiction yumminess!**

Chapter Three- Falling In Love

Suddenly I was thrown to the side and the two men were rolling around, heading towards the group of trees, away from the sight of people. The sound of their bodies hitting the other was like boulders crashing into each other, over and over and over again. To anyone else, it would sound like some crazy background music to the heavy metal song playing. A sharp pain in my wrist brought me back to my senses and I leaned against the tree out of sight.

What had just happen. They definitely weren't human. I knew that. And that guy was talking about…biting me.

A sickly sweet smell hit my nose. I wrinkled it and looked around. Faint smoke was billowing up into the night sky. Then, I saw him step through the trees. My heart quickened as I saw his pale silhouette. The pressure of relief filled me as I saw it was not the one who thought me as 'mouth watering' but the other guy, who had helped me.

"Thank you." I whispered, for some reason I knew he could hear me. He froze at my words.

"I would have died…I guess…if you hadn't saved me." He turned towards me. "He's dead, isn't he? That's what that smell is, isn't it?"

As he walked closer to me, hesitantly, slow as though not to scare me. His breath-taking face was guarded, though his eyes displayed his emotions easily. Caution, curiosity, surprise, and something else I couldn't make out.

"What's your name?" he asked. His voice was like dark chocolate, smooth and delicious.

"Deidre Corele. What's yours?" He was only a few feet away from me and I was sure I was gawking.

"Mac Frey."

We stood...and sat there, just staring at each other. "Am I right?" I asked suddenly, thirsting to know if I was right. I had to know.

His face showed his internal battle. I could tell he wasn't sure if he should tell me.

"I know something's up. And that your not….human." He looked up alarm on his face.

"I won't tell anyone! I swear on my life! Why would I tell on the person who saved me? And who would believe me? I just want to know. I think I deserve it." I was surprised at my own insistence as he stared at me, considering.

I still had my right arm cradled to my chest and I saw his eyes grow as they rested on it.

"Are you hurt?" he asked closing the space between us and kneeling down, his hand gently touching my pained wrist. When his icy skin touched mine, I jumped. Not only because of the low temperature, but of the jolt of electricity that coursed through my body.

I looked at him in surprise. "I'm sorry." he said, his voice curious and surprised also. I guess he felt it too.

"No matter. It's just sprained or twisted I think. It happed when I…fell." His eyes looked pained.

"I'm so sorry I pushed you out of the way. But I was afraid I'd harm you if you didn't move. I guess you were hurt anyways." I smiled and laid my hand on his arm. "It's o.k. You didn't mean to. It was an accident. It was all an accident." I took a deep breath. "are you enjoying the music tonight?" The question sounded so normal and dumb after what had just happened.

He stared at me incredulously and my heart skipped a beat. Then we busted out laughing.

"That…was…so…"

"…Casual!"

"And…stupid!"

"Why...are…we...laughing?"

"Relieving...the…tense…atmosphere…maybe?" I was doubled over, holding my stomach that was hurting from the laughter.

I heard footsteps and tried not to giggle as I looked up. I saw Carver standing there, his face worried. "H-hi Car!" I called, giving a little wave. Mac was already standing up, studying Carver, who was doing the same.

I tried to stand up but failed. I was tangled up and my twisted arm didn't help.

Carver was about to offer his help but Mac beat him to it. I grasped his cold, strong hand and he pulled me up. The strange electric tingle flowed through me again, but not as strong as before. I smiled shyly at him and he returned it with one amazing one himself.

Carver cleared his throat and he was staring daggers at Mac. What was his problem?

"Um...Carver, Mac Frey. Mac, this is Carver Anthony. He's my neighbor." They shook hands and I saw Carver's eyes widen as he felt Mac's icy skin.

"Nice to meet you. I was just telling Deidre that my family and I had just moved here from Alaska." Carver nodded politely at his lie, but I could tell that he didn't care. "Well, I must be off. Deidre?" my heart swelled as he said my name. It sounded beautiful coming from his cold, hard, smooth, soft looking lips that I would love to kiss to see if they were as soft as they loo-

"What?" I asked, realizing that he was talking to me. He smiled his heavenly smile and chuckled.

"I said it would be wise if you went home and put some ice in you wrist. If it doesn't stop hurting or if the swelling doesn't go down in a day or two, you might want to go to the doctor." I nodded.

'Thanks…for everything." I tried to portray my thanks in one last glance. He gave a short nod, and turned disappearing into the darkness and music.

I walked, unsure of where I was going, unaware of Carver asking me questions , in a daze. Everything had happened so quickly. My fear was gone for the man who I knew to be dead, and something else…love?…was there for Mac. I shook my head. No, I couldn't love Mac! He wasn't even human! And I had just known him for a few minutes.

But as I sat down on the blanket, oblivious to the loud music or my questioning friends, Mac's gorgeous face appeared before my eyes. His pale, smooth skin, his perfect, angular features, the warmth of his strange golden eyes….I was in love, no matter how hard I denied it. I was in love with something, I wasn't even sure what…

And it was bliss.

Chapter Three! no Reviews yet...cries. No more Chappies till i get at least three reviews. Though i would love more!


	4. The Invitation

O.k...here's the dill, pickles. Only one person reviewed. And that's MARVOLOUS! Thank you Mrs.EdwardCullenForever! But i need reviews! honestly. how do i know anyone's reading this? You might think it's terrible, then tell me (though i prefer positive and constructive criticism) I said i wouldn't update unless i got three reviews, but i thought i'd be nice. One's o.k., i guess... So..here's the next chappie! please Review!

**DISCLAIMER: Me no own twilight! me know you no own Twilight either, so stop laughing at me!! grrrrr, stupid voices!**

Chapter Four-The Invitation

The Next day I woke up happy. I wasn't sure why. Then it all came back to me. The strange guy grabbing me…Mac fighting him.

Mac…

I blinked and stopped smiling the tacky grin that was on my face. I looked down at my wrist. It was still sore, but it had stopped swelling and I could bend it a little.

I sighed and went downstairs, surprised to find Carver and Kiy sitting at the kitchen booth, talking. When Carver saw me his face lit up.

"Hey De! I was just seeing how you were doing. You wouldn't answer any of our questions last night and you were holding your wrist. We were all worried about you."

I smiled, touched. "Thanks. Yeah, I'm doing all right. I had fallen and hurt my wrist. Mac had seen me and had looked at it." I lied. " He's really nice." and sweet and strong and handsome and gorgeous and he smelled even better than that other guy. I sighed and walked to the frig dreamily. Mmmm. Mac….I heard a loud noise and looked up.

"Deidre! Watch what your doing! Your going to spill the milk!" I looked down and saw I was holding the jug precariously above a glass.

"Oops!" I righted the milk container and turned to Carter.

"So, what are you doing here?" He stared at me and Kiy busted out laughing.

"What? I was just asking! What's your problem?"

Carver shook his head. "That Mac Guy didn't slip you something, did he? Ever since last night where I found you,you haven't been right."

Oh. He had just told me why he was here. I blushed and poured a glass of milk, my thoughts turning to Mac once more. I had to stop thinking about him. But how could you?

"Well, I've got to go. Just seeing if you were all right." He gave me an odd look and walked out the door.

"finally!' Kiy said, raising her hands in the air. "He's finally getting sight of the weird Deidre I know and not the normal, cool De he knows."

"Stick it where it hurts!" I mumbled, not really caring what either of them thought. I was wondering when I would get to see Mac again.

The next few days i didn't do much. On Wedneday I watched a few cartoons that were on and then did some of the ever present laundry. By then it was getting dark and I needed to get some groceries. Our parents would be back from their second honeymoon in a few days and we needed the cabinets full.

I grabbed the keys to my little ford truck and drove three miles to the supermarket. I walked through the doors, buggy in hand when I saw him.

He was standing with four other gorgeous people.

A tall, beautiful girl with long, brown straight hair and gold eyes. She had on an expensive looking blue sweater and kaki pants. A very muscular guy with curly black hair stood behind her, arguing with a short red headed girl.

Mac looked over immediately and met my eye. I felt my heart turn to mush but I pushed the feeling back.

"I need to talk to you" I mouthed and jerked my head towards the frozen food isle. On my way there I grabbed the things I needed. I met His Iciness by the frozen pizzas.

"I need to talk to you." I said, trying to make my heart slow to an acceptable rate.

He smiled down at me. "How are you feeling? After that fall I'm surprised you didn't get a concussion."

I looked at him, confused. Why would I have a concussion?

"What are you talking about? I hurt my wrist, but I didn't hit my head. You should know. You're the one who pushed me out of the way to get to Mr. I Want To Bite You."

He smiled. "You fell after tripping over a rock. I made sure you were o.k."

I glared at him. So he was going to act like I didn't know anything. Like it was just a dream?

"I know that your different. And something strange happened the other night! Nothing you can say or do will change that." He raised an eyebrow.

"We'll see. How about you join me for dinner tomorrow at the Italian restaurant tomorrow ?" I blinked. He wanted to take me to dinner?

I didn't care if I was mad, I'd go anywhere…almost…with this gorgeous being.

"Tomorrow? I don't have anything planned. What time are you picking me up?"

He then did this weird smoldery thing with his eyes that made my heart stop and knees tremble.

"Is six fine?" all I could do was nod. When he walked away I shook my head. What the hell was that?

But I couldn't help but be excited. I was going to dinner with the hottest, nicest-for the most part- guy in the whole world. I tried not to dance and sing as I drove home.

I had a very strange dream that night.

_I was running. Running faster than possible. I could feel rain beating down on my head, soaking my hair, but I didn't care. I had to get away. Fear clogged my throat, making it hard to breath. Something was chasing me. _

_Suddenly I was lifted up. I looked over and saw Mac, holding me bridal style. He was running. Way faster than I had been. Rain was pelting at my skin like sharp missals. Fear and panic showed in his wide golden eyes and caused me to shudder in fear. If Mac was scared, how I was supposed to feel?_

_Something was behind us and against my will I looked over his shoulder. A dozen dark figures were chasing after us, their red eyes gleaming in the darkness. There was no moon tonight. Even the stars were hiding as the figures gained on us. _

_I looked up fearfully at Mac. His eyes held such pain and sadness it hurt my heart. _

"_I'm sorry." was all he said. I wasn't sure what he was sorry for. I felt like I should know, but somehow I didn't. he suddenly stopped, My momentum propelling me forward and against his rock arms. I cried out in pain and terror. Why was he stopping? They were going to get us! _

_With a swift kiss on my forehead he leaned down, his lips on my neck. As I felt a fiery pain, _I woke up.

ioioioioioioioioioiioioi

Ooooh. A dream! lol. Did you like it? hope you did! And take my advise, review! I have a couple more chapters written out BUT i need reviews. I'm bumping it up and this time, it's for real! I want FIVE more reviews, o.k.? FIVE!! it's not hard.

Press button...type: good story!...press send and TAda! You reviewed. Happy Wednesday and have a good week

-grumbles: that's how long it'll take to get five measly reviews! Looks up and smiles. hey everyone!-

_Madame la Cullen_


	5. The Dream

**HOLY freaking CROW!** I'm **HYPERVENTILATING** HERE! My plea for reviews was answered! I'm So glad you guys (and Gals) like this story so far! I asked for Five reviews, but there are only four...BUT i was so glad about the ones ho reviewed i figured i would go ahead and post this.

**DISCLAIMER: O.k. I'm NOT Stephenie Meyer! I DON'T own Twilight, and why do you keep accusing me?! I am MLC, Okie Dokie? Do I _have_ to send my rediculously gorgeous Secret Vampire Boyfriend to come and suck your blood? he might not like it..But he'll do it if he has to. And when he has to, he'll enjoy it! He'll ENJOY IT!! -sorry. rants over- **

Chapter Five- The Dream

I sat up with a gasp, my eyes wide. Sweat was dripping down my neck and spine, trickling between my breasts. The dream had felt so real. I shivered, the thrill of fear still in my bones.

I took a shaky breath and untangled my legs from the sheets, giving a fake laugh. I was scared by a dream. A mere dream was making me shake in my shorts. How stupid!

I got up and walked around, running a hand through my damp hair. It was a dream. Only a dream. A dream that felt real and if I didn't know better-

I jumped as a branch hit the window. I placed a hand on my heart. It probably wouldn't be the first time I'd shit in my pants over a tree.

A noise distracted me from my thoughts and I stood still. Straining my ears I could make out the sound of rustling downstairs. I crept down, my old dance trophy in my hands, raised up as a weapon.

I heard it again. It was coming from my sister's room. I tip-toed silently to her door and threw it open. There she was, on the floor under the open window, her skimpy clothes rumpled, her hair in a wild mess down her back.

"Hello Deeeeidraaah!" her voice came out in a drunken slur. She had a silly grin on her face and she staggered towards me, stumbling over the air.

"Jeez, Kiy! You stink!" I coughed as I caught her. The rank smell of beer was on her breath and the smell of Marijuana was heavy on her clothes.

She giggled the grabbed her stomach. "I don't fell too good, sissy!" My heart lurched. She hadn't called me sissy in seven years. I lugged her to the bathroom and tried not to cry. I was an awful sister.

We used to be so close, and then, we were just sisters. Not friends , nothing. And here she was, too thin, barely passing as 100lbs at five six. She had been out partying late and I hadn't even noticed.

She was drunk and wasted, probably addicted to some kind of drug, and I hadn't even known. Would she be different if we had stayed friends? Who knew? But I knew I could have prevented this.

I could have told her not to hang out with the friends she was hanging out with. I could have tried to be the big sister that I was instead of the stupid seventeen year old teenager that I acted like.

I cringed as she threw up into the toilet, her clammy cheek resting on the cool seat. I pushed her sweaty hair out of her face and murmured soothing things as she retched up her guts.

It was five o'clock when Kiy finally started to stop puking and was showing signs of soberness. But before I could get her into her room, she fell asleep.

Exhausted, I covered her with a blanket and trudged back to my room, falling on my bed, asleep immediately.

When I woke up the second time it was three o'clock in the afternoon. I got up and stretched and took a shower and changed into a fresh pair of Pj's. I wasn't in the mood to get ready.

I walked down stairs, thinking that Kiy would either still be in the bathroom or her room, but was surprised to find her at the kitchen table, a pop tart in her hand.

"Are you feeling well enough to eat?" I asked surprised. She had been pretty bad last night.

She looked up and smiled. "Yeah!" Her voice was cheery but the dark circles under her eyes told a different story.

"You didn't seem like it last night." She looked angry.

"Were you spying on me? Following me around?" I glared at her. Now that she was sober I could dish her out.

"no. I just thought someone was breaking in and it was you sneaking in, drunk and wasted. I was the one that lugged you to the bathroom and sat with you while you regurgitated your guts out. I was the one that wiped your mouth and covered you with the blanket when you fell asleep. What the hell were you doing out that late? and drinking and smoking? What do you think your doing? Are you trying to die at an early age? You could have been raped or something!"

She narrowed her eyes and got up. "It's non of your business what I'm doing. And where was Ms. Older Sister two years ago when I first started this? Hmmm? This is my life, so stay out of it!"

I was floored. Two years? She'd been doing this for two years? Our parents probably didn't even know! "But Kiy-"

"Just leave me alone!" She stormed upstairs and I took her place at the table. This had been a very sucky two days so far.

First I act a fool in front of Carver. Mac denies that anything had happened, including my near death experience, and now I've just found out my baby sister is drinking and smoking and who knows what else and has been for the past two years.

I groaned. This is just lovely!

The alarm on my phone went off and I got up and grabbed my phone. I opened it and gasped. It was five! Mac would be here in an hour.

I rushed to get ready. I took my shower and dried my hair. I slipped into a pair of kaki flares and a brown quarter length shirt. I slipped into a pair of brown ballet slippers and hooked a black and brown necklace around my neck. I grabbed my purse and rushed downstairs.

"Where are you going?" I stopped at the last step and looked over. Kiy was there, an old blue robe around her body.

"Um…on a date." Her eyes narrowed. "With who?"

"Mac Frey." Her eyes widened. "Which one is he?"

"Um…I guess he's the blonde. Are there more of him?"

She sighed. "He's gorgeous. Why's he going with you? Anyway. His family moved here from Alaska. The whole towns talking about them. The Freys. There's Mac, the blonde, Andrew, the dark curly haired guy, Giselle, the brown haired girl, Mallory, the red head, and Philipe, the guy with streaked hair. They are all gorgeous, huh? Well, their parents are super young. Mr.Frey is almost as hot as his kids. And Mrs.Frey could be a model. They're kind of strange, though."

I nodded, ignoring her comment about me and took in the information about Mac and his family.

There was a knock on the door and my heart beat erratically. I looked at Kiy.

"Oh, my gosh! This is my first date! What do I do? Oh, shit I'm just going to ramble on, aren't I?"

Kiy walked to me and grabbed my shoulders, all past rivalry gone. "Listen. Just be cool and collected. Answer his questions sensibly and don't gawk." I nodded and walked to the door.

I took a deep breath and opened the door.

**The End (of the Chapter guys...of The Chapter)**

Oooooh! We get to see hottie Mac! We get to see Hottie Mac! Will Deidre faint? Fall into a dazed stupor, or DIE?? Just kidding. She's not dying...YET! Mwahahahaha!!

A/n: I forgot to write about Philipe in the store chappie, so lets pretend he was there! lol


	6. Table For Two

i didn't get but one review...but that's great! Actually I have more reviews than i thought i would! Here's A holiday Chappie for all those who are celebrating the fourth of July this weekend. And if not...Happy weekend! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Discalimer: Twilight belongs to the Lucky Stephenie Meyer! not me. -crys and throws a fit-**

Chapter Six- Table for Two

The door opened, revealing Mac in all his magnificent glory. He was standing in the doorway, hands in pockets, looking like the hottest, cutest sexiest thing ever. He was wearing a fitting tan button up shirt and dark brown pants. His dirty curly blonde hair fell into his golden eyes a bit, making him look mysterious and sweet. I could make out muscles in his arms and torso, making my mouth water.

I heard Kiy mutter, "Sweet mother of Jesus."

"Hi Deidre. Are you ready?"

I gave a weak nod and waved to the gawking Kiy. He had looked marvelous the other times I'd seen him, but I still couldn't believe one person could hold that much beauty. It almost hurt to look at him.

I took his offered arm and walked to his car, a dark navy Mercedes with tinted windows. "Nice car." I exclaimed, sure my eyes were bugging out even more. Not only was he sweet, hot, and nice, he had an awesome car.

"Thanks." he opened the door and quicker than I thought possible he was getting in. He started it up and the engine gave a silent, deadly purr.

"Goes fast?" I asked, scared and excited. I hoped he wasn't a crazy driver.

He flashed a brilliant smile. "The reason why I got it." And with that he pulled out onto the street, driving faster that what safety calls for. He was looking at me while he turned the corner. His intense gaze made me blush.

"So...are you going to explain to me the bull that you dished out at the store?" I asked, trying to bring my anger back.

If I was angry at him I couldn't keep gawking and ogling and be happy around him, which I wasn't. I was angry. And very pissed off. And I didn't find him attractive….

He gave me a calculating look as he passed a red Sedan. I glimpsed at the speedometer and screamed.

"Holy shit! Slow down! Oh, my God! Your going a freaking hundred and TWENTY miles per hour! Are you trying to get us killed?!" I was gripping the seat, wondering if we'd been going this fast the whole time.

He glanced casually at the dash. "Why? We're not going very fast." I Gave a disbelieving gasp/scream and stared at the road. My breathing was coming in hyperventilating gasps and my hands were on my knees. I would probably have sweat prints on them when I got out.

"Slow…down…NOW." I said, firmly and clearly. "I'm going to have some kind of.. Attack or something." I watched as the arrow slowly fell down to ninety miles per hour. Much better.

"Do you not like going fast?" he asked as we merged into the left lane. I gave a high-pitched laugh.

"Oh I love going fast, that's my middle name! but only when I'm in a safe protective something that can keep me from being killed! And I was not in a safe, protected environment where your supposed to be going on hundred miles! You were just driving suicidal!"

He shook his head, amusement deep in his eyes. "I'm a great driver. And I've never ever had a wreck or caused one in my whole existence and I've drove like this for years."

I rolled my eyes. He sounded like my father. "O.k. Just please don't exceed the 95 mph? I really don't want to have some strange epileptic seizure in your car." He busted out laughing.

The sound warmed my heart, melting into the very being. "I promise on pain of death." He said, raising one hand, his eyes glinting in mirth, as though he was laughing at a joke I didn't know. I gave a small eep as his hand stayed in the air. He looked at me and chuckled. The car didn't swerve an inch.

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you." His face was smiling, but his eyes and tone held a seriousness to it that I believed him. I knew he wouldn't let anything hurt me.

I nodded and looked out the window. I was wondering where our relationship, if there even was one, stood when he asked me a question.

"What's your favorite color?" I looked at him. That was not random at all!

"Are we playing twenty questions now?" he gave a smile, but I knew it was fake. There was something, determination, maybe? In his eyes and a settlement about him that seemed as though he had made a decision and was now waiting for the outcome.

"Well… I would have to say it's either green or blue. My turn. What's your…favorite food?"

He chuckled darkly. "Well, I frequently…have deer. Nice flavor. Though, I'm not sure I have a favorite _food_ ." I nodded and waited for him to ask another one.

"Oh!" he said, when he caught my waiting gaze. "What is…your favorite TV. show?" the ride went on like that. He would ask one and I would ask one. I was actually having fun when we pulled up to the restaurant.

It was very nice and for a minute I thought I was under dressed. I tugged at my sleeve and he hooked his cold arm with mine. I shivered in delight as the delicious shock ran through my body once more.

"You look great." he whispered, leaning down to whisper in my ear. His cool breath wafted on my face and my knees started to trembled. He went up to the counter. "Table for two, please." We stood in the corner, waiting for a table.

Every female was staring at Mac, their eyes bugging out of their heads, or glaring at me. If I had been by myself I would have withered. I stood up tall and proud. They were jealous of _me_. That had ever happened to me before.

The waitress called for us and we followed her to our table. She handed us our menus and turned to Mac. She was a pretty blonde with a large bust and was paying no attention to me.

"Hi, I'm Candi, I'll be your waitress today. What can I get you to drink?' She was looking at Mac, leaning down lower than necessary to hear his answer. Stupid whore.

He wasn't looking at her, but at me. "I'll have a water. What about you, Deidre?"

I looked down so he wouldn't see my anger flushed cheeks. "I'll have a coke please." I tried not to give her an evil glare as she walked by. I looked up to find Mac staring at me.

"What?" I asked self-consciously, fiddling with the edge of the tablecloth.

"Nothing. I was just wondering what my family will think of this."

"Of what?" I asked, taking a sip of my coke _Candi _had sat on the table.

"Of what I'm going to do…what I'm doing." he looked up, finally noticing Candi who was asking for his order. "Um…I'm not hungry. Deidre?"

I gave him a questioning glance and asked for the chicken parmesan, my favorite.

"What your doing?" he sighed.

"I'm talking to you. I'm going to tell you the truth. About everything."

I looked up. "Everything? Like what happened at the music festival?" I lowered my voice to a silent whisper. "What you are?"

He rubbed his temples. "Yes. I can't deny you anymore. I haven't stopped thinking about you since the night at the festival. I was so scared. When I saw his, his lips at your neck, I couldn't stand the thought of him hurting you." My heart jumped in my chest. He couldn't stop thinking about me?!

"And I'm not sure why." he looked at me curiously. "What was so different about you that the thought of you dying scared me? Why did I care? I didn't even know you. But I couldn't let him hurt you."

I sat there, my food that had been sat down, untouched. He noticed. "Eat. You need to eat."

I took a bite. "What about you? Do you not eat food, or something?' I gasped when he smiled and just looked at me. "What _do_ you eat?" I asked quietly.

"I'll tell you what I can in public, and then later, when we're by ourselves, I'll tell you the rest." I nodded and waited for him to continue. I was finally getting answers! All the questions that had been flying around my head were finally being solved!

He took a deep breath.

"First of all, my family didn't want me to tell you anything. When we were at the grocery store, I told you what we had come up with. That you fell down and hit your head, that's why you think all of those things happened to you. It was just some scenario that had popped up into you head when you fell. They didn't want me to tell you what we are. What I am. And at first I agreed. It would endanger us and you. And I didn't want that."

He sighed "But…during the ride…I just couldn't lie to you. You hadn't told anyone the truth about what had happened. And I was surprised. I thought that maybe you would tell everyone. But I know I can trust you. I can, can't I?"

He was leaning over the table, his eyes staring deep into mine, staring into my very soul.

"Yes." I would never repeat anything he had told me. And besides, I didn't want his whole family coming after me. They probably hate me as it is.

"Good. Now, I can only tell you the vague things at this point. Me…my whole family, can run fast. Faster than the car was going. In not even one second I could be at the car and no one would have seen me. We are quick, our reflexes far surpassing a normal human's. our hearing and eyesight and sense of smell is amazing. I can hear a bird's wings five miles away. I can smell the dirty clothes in your neighbor's house, I can see a fingerprint on the window over there as easily as I can see your pretty face. And I could crumble a steel bar with just my forefinger and thumb. I could poke a hole in the wall easily with my big toe. I other words, we're super strong."

I nodded, dumbfounded and amazed. "I got that. When we leave, will you show me?" he looked uneasy and glanced at his watch.

"No, not tonight. It's late and you haven't even ate yet." I nodded sadly. I was in the presence of an amazing creature. I didn't know what he was, but I wouldn't have minded being one.

I took a few more bites but stopped. I was too excited to eat. "I'm finished." I said.

He nodded and signaled for the waitress. "How was your meal?" She was looking at Mac who hadn't even ate.

"_My_ meal was fine." I said pointedly. She looked at me.

"Good."

"Bitch." I muttered under my breath as I grabbed for my purse. Mac reached out and grabbed my arm, looking as though he was stifling a laugh. Wait. He probably heard that! The electric current wound it's way around my body once more from his touch.

Why did that always happen? Was it "some strange connection"? I wasn't sure but I kind of liked it.

"I'll pay." he said, a credit card appearing in his hand. I shrugged.

We walked back to his car and headed home. The air was tense, almost. And it was coming from Mac.

"are you o.k.?" I asked leaning forward. Before he had shared who he really was, he was ill at ease. But now he was keeping his distance and seemed to be stiff. Was he afraid that I would tell someone? That I would betray him? The thought hurt.

"Nothing."

I frowned.

"I swear I won't tell anyone. I would never do that to you! You know I wouldn't betray you. You're my friend, I like you. I wouldn't just promise myself to secrecy and then run my mouth, I'm not like that!"

He held up one hand. "Wait. You think I think you'll tell? I wouldn't have told you if I didn't trust you! Aren't you...y' know...afraid of me? I know I haven't told you everything, but even those few facts should scare you to death."

I laughed. "Afraid of you? How could I ever be afraid of you? You saved my life. I could never think of you anything less than perfect."

He shook his head. "Your not afraid…" he said this softly, as though wondering to himself.

"You should be."

I looked up suddenly by his outburst. I was met with serious eyes that burned. "You should be terrified. I'm the most dangerous creature you'll ever meet. You should stay away from me."

My heart broke as he said that. Stay away from him? That was like…taking drugs away from a druggy. The thought surprised me. I wasn't in _that_ deep yet. I barely knew him! And yet just the thought of never being near him made my heart shudder.

He saw the pain in my wide eyes and swore, leaning his head against the steering wheel.

"I'm sorry. I-I.." Tears welled in my eyes. I wasn't sure why.

"Shhh." He said, taking deep breaths. "You shouldn't feel like that about me." he said, looking at the road. "It's not the way things should go."

I stared at him. "I know you might not feel anything. But if this makes you feel any better, I can't help it. I feel something when we touch. I know how cheesy movie that sounds but it's true. And I know you've felt it too! And I-I like you. More than just friends. When I first saw you when that guy had me...I felt safe when I saw you. I felt...home, I guess, in a way." I wiped a tear off my cheek as I told him, trying to get my feelings across.

"And I don't know what's so wrong about us being together if it ever happens! I mean… nothing would happen…"

He slammed his fist on the wheel, leaving a huge dent. I jumped.

"I'm what can go wrong, I'm what can happen. If slip up, when I'm holding you, I could kill you!" He took a ragged breath.

"I was made to kill you." I cringed at his harsh words.

"What?"

He looked at me with pain and love and brokenness that my heart cried out for him.

"I thirst after what's inside you. The essence that flows through your veins, giving you life."

Blood.

But the only creature I've ever heard of that drank blood was mythical. But. No he couldn't be-

"I'm a vampire."

**ohmyohmyohmyohmyohmyohmyohmyohmyohmy**

No way! Who would have thought that Mac was a Vampire??

it toatally surprised me!

If you want the next Chapter you HAVE to review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!

Hope you like it! It was one of the longest chapters! yay. I think..maybe my calculations are wrong...must find out.

_Madame la Cullen_


End file.
